


姊妹.언니03

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [5]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619635
Kudos: 3





	姊妹.언니03

*警語：70是親姊妹設定，不喜歡此設定的人不要看哦~  
*這章略長，對話較多，算是心境上的小轉折(?)  
*此篇是瑟琪視角，接續언니.ch02

언니.ch03

[長大]

-

宣美學姊離開後幾分鐘，我才意識到她應該過不久就會回家了。

而她一定不想見到我吧，畢竟我對她那麼不好，一段將近三年的感情結束了，我竟沒有心痛的感覺，反而是愧疚在心底滿溢。

深夜的都市一片漆黑，在轉了第四個彎後，我發現一個小小的公園，就走過去坐在椅子上。

腦袋依舊混亂，我試圖理清思緒，看著眼前沒有人的盪鞦韆，我突然想起了媽媽。

那時候的我，最希望的事情便是長大。

總覺得長大，就可以做好多小孩子不能做的事情。

長大了，就可以比媽媽高了。

長大了，就可以去遊樂園玩那些刺激的遊樂設施。

長大了，就可以喝酒，也可以去看那些分級的電影。

還有媽媽總是掛在嘴邊的「長大了，瑟琪就會懂了」。

想不起來是幾歲的時候了，總之是發生在國小。

那天考完試以後，不小心和勝完在公園玩得很晚。

直到勝完的爸爸來接她，我才發現我玩到忘記了時間，天都快黑了。

匆匆跑回家，果然看見媽媽留了一盞燈，坐在客廳等我。

不過媽媽當然沒有兇我，她只是用彎曲的手指輕輕敲了一下我的額頭。

「瑟琪還是小孩子，這麼晚還在外面，媽媽會擔心的。」

「那長大了就可以嗎？」

我撒嬌的硬是跟媽媽擠同一張沙發，而媽媽只是用溫柔的眼光看著我，把我抱到腿上坐著。

「長大了之後，就可以阿。」

「那媽媽是不是就不會擔心我了？」

「嘖，我們瑟琪打算讓我擔心一輩子阿。」

「不過瑟琪是個很好的人，就算長大了，一定還是會有人默默為你擔心的。」

「蛤，什麼意思？」

「長大了，瑟琪就會懂的。」

「乖，一定很餓了，吃飯吧。」

想到媽媽，我忍不住又掉了眼淚，也許是順著現在的情緒，我放聲哭泣起來，還好這個時間的公園沒有人，不然真的挺丟臉的。

在跟宣美學姊剛開始交往的時候，姊姊也對我說過我長大了…

可是如果長大真的是好事，為什麼她說的時候要哭呢？

奇怪的是，隱約之中，我看到了穿著灰色帽T的姊姊現在就站在我面前，手指還微微抓著袖口。

也許是我的幻覺吧，即使是這樣，我想都沒想就伸手抱住了姊姊。

沒有消失，是真實的。

我卻哭得更厲害了。

我環住姊姊的腰，臉埋在棉質的衣服裡，哭的停不下來，才剛擔心淚水會打溼姊姊的衣服，她卻毫不猶豫的把我抱得更緊，甚至輕輕拍著我的背。

姊姊的身體為什麼總是那麼柔軟呢。

聲音也總是這麼溫柔，好像在說，無論我怎麼無理取鬧，她都會接受的。

「瑟琪阿。」

「對不起，我來晚了。」

「我們回家吧。」

-

「歐尼…我…」

我拉住了要進房門的姊姊，雖然現在的時間已經接近清晨了，我還是希望姊姊能陪我睡一會。

她回頭對我笑了一下，然後伸手揉一揉我的頭。

「我只是去換睡衣而已，別緊張。」

才剛躺上床沒多久，果然就聽到開門的聲音傳來，不知道為什麼，我反射性的閉上眼，下一秒就感覺被子被輕輕的掀開，為了不讓冷風吹進來太久或是吵醒我，姊姊的動作總是小心翼翼的。

以前雷雨夜時，姊姊也是像現在這樣鑽進我的被窩。

也許是看出我還沒有睡著，姊姊從後面抱住了我，手環上我的腰，我猶豫了一下，便牽住姊姊的手，幸好她旋即回握。

「歐尼…」

「剛剛是不是想到媽媽了。」

「歐尼是怎麼知道的？」

「你小時候夢到媽媽，也總是哭成那樣。」

姊姊微涼的指尖在我的手背上畫著不規則的圓，像是在安慰我。

「可是我不只想到媽媽。」

「是嗎？」

手上的動作暫停了一下，姊姊的語氣輕輕的，聽起來好像並不是真的好奇。

「歐尼，我在想你。」

我聽見身後傳來嘆了一口氣的聲音。

「在說什麼呢。」

「歐尼，對不起。」

我想起今晚那個惡夢，心底又開始焦躁起來，也許是清晨的時分讓整個腦袋都昏昏脹脹的，只是一股腦的想把所有想到的話都說出來。

「怎麼了。」

「歐尼的男朋友呢，有生我的氣嗎。」

「分手了。」

「為什麼？是因為我嗎…」

「因為我不喜歡他。」

「那歐尼，有喜歡的人嗎？」

「嗯。」

「那為什麼不…」

「想愛的人，不能愛。」

「歐尼是不是也…」

血液都集中到了腦子，過去所逃避的感情好像一瞬間全都回來了。

當我想開口確認，卻發現姊姊打斷了我的話。

「不要說，瑟琪。」

「可是我…」

「說出口的話，會後悔的。」

「歐尼，我…」

「我們都不要說出口，好不好，瑟琪。」

「什麼意思…」

「你還小阿…瑟琪…」

「這也許只是，你的一時衝動或是錯覺而已。」

姊姊動了一下，手臂收緊了更多，像是整個人都貼著我。

「歐尼在說什麼，我是真心喜－」

「瑟琪阿。」

「等你上了大學，又或是出了社會，遇見更多人，想法就會變的。」

「你會遇見更好的人，你應該跟更好的人在一起，跟更適合的人組建家庭的。」

「歐尼不喜歡我嗎？」

「等你長大了，你的想法就會變的。」

「如果我一直沒有變呢？」

「我永遠只會是你的姊姊的。」

「歐尼…」

「瑟琪阿，我們就一直這樣好不好…」

姊姊的語氣哽咽了，近似央求般的把臉貼在我的肩窩，而我只是滿腦子都想著她結婚的那個惡夢。

「我不要…」

「可是我不想看到歐尼以後跟別人結婚，或是跟別人在一起。」

「我不會結婚的。」

「康瑟琪。」

「就算要一個人孤單過一輩子。」

「我也不能讓你…我也不會讓你…」

「總之，我不會跟你…」

「歐尼…」

「就像以前這樣就好…好嗎？」

「我會努力做好你的姊姊的…」

「當作什麼都沒發生，好不好，瑟琪阿。」

接下來無論我再說什麼，我不斷說著我是如何發現我喜歡姊姊的那些片段，在告解般的全盤托出，但姊姊只是抱著我，一個字也沒有說，彷彿這樣就代表她全部沒有聽到似的。

-

如果知道姊姊說的，要當作什麼事都沒發生是這個樣子的話，我一定死也不會答應的。

什麼說要像以前一樣，都是騙我的。

姊姊完全變了一個人。

不是完全不理我，只是像換了靈魂似的。

她在刻意保持距離。

依舊會叫我一起吃飯，只是不會陪著我一起吃，而是坐在客廳看著電視。

依舊會每天回家，只是更長的時間都待在自己的房間裡。

依舊會讓我載她上學，只是不再環住我的腰。

有一次我忍不住回頭用疑問的眼光看著姊姊，都還沒開口，她卻只是淡淡的笑了。

「你現在騎得很穩了。」

比被當成陌生人更難受，姊姊明明待在我身邊，我卻覺得她好像身處在千里之外，只要稍微提到關於那天的事，姊姊就會立刻走開。

不知道該做什麼，什麼也做不了的感覺，好無助。

就連感冒，都非得要在這時候。

姊姊明天就要出國了，和初瓏姊姊他們一起去日本玩。

原本想去機場送她的，我卻在前一天晚上得了重感冒。

不過也因為感冒讓我的樣子看起來虛弱，今天的姊姊的態度有些軟化了。

我都快要想不起來，她上一次來我的房間是什麼時候了。

「歐尼，真的不能…咳…跟你一起去機場嗎？」

「才去一個禮拜而已，幹嘛呢。」

我躺在床上，整個人頭暈腦脹的。

也許是這樣，所以才會那麼口無遮攔的吧。

「不是天數的問題，就算只有一天。」

「歐尼一離開，我就會想你。」

姊姊沒有應答，只是嘆了一口氣，把我的頭髮輕輕撥開，掌心覆在我的額頭上後，把我攙扶了起來，接著拿起旁邊小桌子上的水杯，語氣有些無奈。

「康瑟琪，先吃藥。」

而我不知道是哪根筋不對，我順勢倒到姊姊的懷裡，而姊姊雖然明顯顫抖了一下，卻還是伸出手來摟住我。

我把臉埋在姊姊的脖頸處，姊姊微涼的皮膚溫度為我的頭痛帶來舒緩，可我全然明白，我並不是為了這個才想抱住姊姊的。

我覺得自己好奇怪，明明只是去一個禮拜，也不是去多遠的地方啊，可是總覺得，她正在離我越來越遠，想著想著，我竟然哽咽了起來。

「歐尼，抱一抱我好不好。」

姊姊又嘆了一口氣。

「不是已經抱了嗎？」

「吃藥，瑟琪。」

姊姊拍拍我的頭示意我起來，我卻只是挪動身子讓我們貼得更近。

「歐尼…對不起…」

「你是不是討厭我了…？」

「不要討厭我好不好…」

我想到姊姊最近對我冷漠的態度，和現在抱著我哄我的人，好像是不同人。

濃烈的情緒在我心底翻騰，多半是委屈占了上風，我的語氣也從哽咽變成明確的哭泣。

「我怎麼可能…會討厭你。」

姊姊放下水杯，頭輕抵在我的肩膀上。

「那歐尼喜歡我嗎？」

「你是…我妹妹，我會不喜歡你嗎。」

「除了妹妹以外呢？」

「康瑟琪…你要是要講這些，我就要走了。」

姊姊輕推我的肩膀退開了我的擁抱，我想把她抱得更緊，雙手卻因為生病使不上力。

直到姊姊走到房門口，我用最後的力氣講出話，過分的使勁顯得有些歇斯底里。

「歐尼到底要什麼時候才願意面對我！」

而姊姊顯然被我的大喊定在原地，我看見她的肩膀動了一下，卻沒有回頭看我。

「瑟琪，記得要吃藥。」

姊姊關上門，而我癱軟的倒向床鋪，把臉埋在棉被裡無聲的哭泣。

-

隔天睜開眼睛的時候，早就過了姊姊去機場的時間了。

不知道為什麼，睡前設定好的鬧鐘竟然沒有響，而昨晚我並沒有吃藥，重感冒帶來的不適絲毫未減，生理上的不舒服混雜著心理的懊悔，我又氣憤又難過。

我想不通事情是怎麼變成這個局面的，像是在死結上又打上更多的死結。

要是昨晚不那樣亂說話就好了，好不容易姊姊來陪我的。

難以名狀的負面情緒在血液裡翻滾，一氣之下，我把藥袋裡的藥通通拿出來，全部丟到馬桶裡沖掉。

我無法解釋我為什麼要這麼做，也許我是在寄望，當身體上痛苦大於心理上的，就會比較好受吧。

過了三天，事情正順著我的心意發展，但顯然正往一發不可收拾的局面前進。

家裡的食物吃完了，在床上待了一整個早上，我不得不出門。

拖著疲憊的身體去外面買午餐時，我咳得越來越厲害，胸口和頸部都傳來不自然的僵硬和疼痛，明明已經走得很慢了，卻還是止不住的喘氣。

全身都在發熱，好不容易推開家門，頭疼到像有人拿電鑽使勁的鑽開我的腦袋，脫完鞋都還沒離開玄關，我已經倒在地上無法動彈，視線一片模糊。

-

整個世界都在旋轉，像是宇宙初生時的混沌。

依稀有一個溫柔的聲音在耳邊低聲喊我，我卻完全聽不懂她在說些什麼，只對鼻腔中傳來薄荷的香氣而感到欣喜，柔軟的手輕輕覆在我的額頭上，隱約之中我感受到臉上有水珠不斷的滴落。

最後是在強烈的暈眩和手臂上傳來的刺痛感醒來的。

「瑟琪，你醒了，現在感覺還好嗎？」

艱難的睜開眼，先看見眼前的點滴之外，側頭我看見勝完坐在小桌子前削蘋果，一察覺到動靜，就放下削皮刀朝我走來。

「勝完…你怎麼在…」

「原本說好要一起去看電影的，我打了好幾通電話你都沒接，去你家的時候看見你們家的門都沒關好，你就昏倒在玄關，真是嚇死我了。」

「你也真是的，一個感冒也可以拖成肺炎。」

「喝口水吧。」

勝完調整了一下病床，讓我坐直了起來。

「謝謝你－」

「不用謝啦，對了，柱現歐尼等下應該就回來了，她去樓下幫你辦住院手續。」

意識瞬間清醒了一半，姊姊這個時間應該還在日本的，怎麼可能出現在這裡？

「柱現歐尼？」

「對阿，送你到醫院後，我想說跟她講一聲，結果她只問了我醫院名稱後，當天晚上就趕來了。」

「她應該待會就回來了，我有事要先走了，好好休息。」

勝完走後，我瞪著純白的天花板，即使知道姊姊開門進來了，我也不敢扭頭看她。

感覺到垂在床邊的手被牽起，我側頭過去，這才看見姊姊憔悴的樣子，還有因為剛哭過而紅腫的雙眼。

「康瑟琪，不是叫你要吃藥的嗎。」

「歐尼不是在日本嗎，怎麼會來。」

「你…你把自己弄成這樣，我怎麼可能…」

「對不起。」

「歐尼…在生我的氣嗎？」

「沒有。」

「那以後可不可以不要不理我了…」

「本來就沒有…不理你。」

「那為什麼…」

「瑟琪，我說過了，我們應該要保持姊妹之間的－」

姊姊緊咬著下唇，語氣生硬，迴避著我的眼神。

「歐尼，我在倒下的時候我想。」

「如果我是得絕症就好了－」

「你不要胡說－」

「最好是只剩下一年還是半年的那種。」

「康瑟琪，你再亂說話的話－」

「因為這樣是不是就可以不用再管那些了。」

「如果我只剩下半年可以活。」

「我們是不是就能夠…」

「歐尼是不是就願意跟我相愛了。」

姊姊低著頭，兩隻手都捏緊我的手心，只是不斷啜泣。

「我說過了，你應該…」

「你應該跟更好的人戀愛…即使是女生就夠辛苦了…」

「何況我們是…我們是…」

「可是歐尼。」

「要是我覺得這世界上沒有人比你更好了怎麼辦…」

我用盡全身的力氣把自己撐了起來，抱緊眼前的姊姊，而姊姊只是不斷的搖著頭，眼淚從眼角滴落。

「瑟琪…」

「我們都會長大的…」

「別人永遠都會知道我們是姊妹，你不明白這為什麼不行…」

「這是沒有未來的…」

「我怎麼能讓你…」

「歐尼。」

「我不懂。」

「如果長大…」

「如果長大就是不能再說喜歡你。」

「那我不要長大了。」

姊姊就這樣任由我抱了好久，誰都沒有再說話。

媽媽一定是騙我的。

長大明明一點也不好，要不然為什麼所有的事都越來越爛。

如果時間能問一問我們的意見就好了。

-

出院的隔天，姊姊說她有事情要出門一趟。

我竟然天真的以為，只要把所有想說的話都脫口而出，事情就會變得簡單，我從來沒有想過，這反倒是讓所有阻礙都現身的咒語。

姊姊說的都對，我也明白她在擔心什麼。

可我也說不出更好的解決辦法。

我們的關係，會不會從心照不宣變成進退維谷的死局？

原本想去公園坐著發呆的，但我的目光很快被聚集在溜滑梯旁的一群國中生吸引。

是一群男生正圍著一個看起來瘦弱的小女生。

警報器在我腦海中隆隆作響，我當機立斷的衝了過去，大喊著警察來了。

果然人群應聲散開。

「你沒事吧？有沒有哪裡受傷？」

我趕緊上前關心，看她穿的單薄，我脫下自己的薄外套披在她身上，但那個女孩卻用疑惑的眼光望著我，表情看起來還有些…生氣？

「我當然沒事，這裡誰敢動我。」

「你是誰啊？」

「竟然敢來這裡壞我的事，害我還沒收完他們就走了。」

她從褲子口袋抽出來一疊白花花的鈔票，並不屑的把外套丟回來。

「還有，你是故意把外套外側的那一面蓋在我身上的嗎，冷死了。」

眼前的女孩語氣兇狠，和我剛才想像的受欺負少女完全是兩個人。

「你為什麼收他們的錢？」

「他們上次打架輸了就該繳保護費，有什麼不對的嗎？」

我有些生氣了，特別是那個蠻不在乎的語氣，看著她手上那疊目測起來數目並不小的鈔票還有制服上的學校名稱，腿上還有些傷痕。

「我…你…你為什麼要做這種事？」

「國中還不好好念－」

「因為不做，就沒有錢。」

「我說你啊。」

「你有要給我錢嗎？」

「沒有的話就少管我。」

「你…你爸媽呢？」

「他們都不管你的嗎？」

「我沒有爸媽。」

「我還沒記憶的時候就死了，滿意了嗎？」

女孩瞪著我，並把錢仔細的數過後收到她破舊的後背包裡。

而我正在構思要怎麼回話的時候，卻傳來一陣大聲的咕嚕聲，從我的肚子。

「那個…你要吃漢堡嗎？」

而她顯然也覺得眼前的情況有些好笑，偏過頭去笑了一聲，再轉頭回來時帶著目光已經柔和許多，只是語氣還是一樣討人厭。

「我還要薯條。」

-

我們坐在公園的長椅上，想到小時候姊姊常陪我在這裡玩，我不禁嘆了口氣。

而這個告訴我她叫金藝琳的女孩轉過頭看了我一眼。

「我說你阿。」

「看在你請我吃漢堡的份上，陪你聊聊天吧。」

「說吧，你有什麼煩惱。」

「沒錢吃飯嗎？」

「不是。」

我垂下頭，把包裝紙照著摺痕包了回去，原本好吃的漢堡好像都沒味道了。

「那還有什麼好煩惱的？」

「我…好像做了不對的事…」

「什麼樣的事？」

「就是…絕對不能做的事。」

「讓我想想，你殺人了？」

「怎麼可能！咳…」

才剛入喉的可樂嗆了好大一口。

「那就是…賣毒品？還是援交？」

金藝琳一邊拿薯條沾著番茄醬，語氣平淡的好像在選擇要吃大麥克還是勁辣雞腿堡。

「你你…你不要胡說八道！一個小孩子怎麼淨說這些…」

看她完全沒有一絲波瀾的表情，我整個人嚇的連話也說不出來，但她只是聳聳肩，彷彿大驚小怪的人是我。

「這有什麼。」

「如果哪一天我真的連下一餐都找不到了，為了賺錢我都會做的。」

「欸，你不要說教哦。」

她伸出手，比了一個阻擋的手勢，我又只得把話吞了回去。

「我剛剛說了。」

「除非你要給我錢，不然你沒資格管我怎麼生活。」

「還有，我不是小孩子，我只是年紀小，我早就在要靠自己賺錢活下去的時候就長大了。」

「噢…」

「所以你的煩惱到底是什麼？」

「聽起來都不是上面說的這些，你看起來也不像沒錢吃飯的人啊。」

「我…你不要笑我哦…我喜歡了一個…不能喜歡的人。」

「為什麼不能，她不喜歡你嗎，單戀？」

「不是…」

「怯，互相喜歡？這算什麼煩惱，無聊。」

不知道為什麼，明明是第一次見面，是因為陌生嗎？

總有一種莫名的信賴，覺得好像能把心事對這個人說出口。

我深吸了一口氣。

「她是我姊姊。」

「我是說，親姊姊…」

「嗯，然後呢，你不是說她也喜歡你嗎？」

怎麼可能？！這個人怎麼一點也不驚訝的樣子。

「欸，那不是重點吧！」

「我是說，我們是親姊妹欸…」

「同父同母的親姊妹，別人會怎麼想…」

「我有聽到阿。」

「你有聽到那你還－」

金藝琳又吸了一口可樂，拍一拍手中的麵包碎屑，然後轉過頭來看著我。

「我是不知道為什麼你會覺得不行啦。」

「從出生到現在，我也做了很多別人都覺得不行的事，老師、隔壁鄰居，甚至長輩什麼的。」

「可是怎麼說呢。」

「也許有些事真的有是非之分吧。」

「可是你不覺得，人生如果只做對的事情，那也太無趣了吧。」

「這是我的人生啊。」

「他長什麼樣子，只有我自己能決定。」

「也只有我自己能負責。」

「說實在的。」

「要不要為了別人而改變，是自己的選擇。」

「如果總是照著別人的眼光而活。」

「最後又把人生的悔恨怪罪給別人。」

「這不是太懦弱了嗎？」

「只是在為自己的不勇敢找藉口而已。」

「還有，口口聲聲說喜歡，說愛。」

「但一點保護對方的能力都沒有。」

「這不是很自私嗎？」

「你…」

腦袋一時轉不過來，好像有一種新的能量在我心中發酵。

「好啦，我要去上課了。」

「漢堡很好吃，謝啦。」

「你有在上課哦。」

「當然，其實是老師說我再不去上課，就要把我退學。」

「再見啦。」

金藝琳把書包背了起來，在她臨走前，我突然想到她剛才說的話。

「欸，等等。」

「幹嘛？」

「我…我給你錢…」

「什麼？」

她皺了一下眉頭，看起來有點不知所措。

「我是說…我請你吃東西。」

「請你吃飯。」

「你不要去做…那些事。」

「雖然我知道一定不夠…」

「至少在我請你吃東西的這段時間暫時不要。」

金藝琳雙手交叉，瞇著眼睛上下打量我了一會，然後露出了一個開朗的笑容。

總算像一個小孩子般的笑了。

「壽司。」

「蛤？」

「我想吃鮭魚壽司，很多壽司。」

「不然就免談。」

-

曾經的我很想要長大。

因為長大了就能做好多小時候不能做的事。

曾經的我覺得長大是世界上最爛的事了。

媽媽離開我，所有對於小孩子的寬容已不再適用。

長大好像只是一個練習，練習學會接受那些事情本該如此的無可奈何。

可是現在我覺得。

其實長大，好像也沒有那麼糟了。

因為長大，我才有能力保護你。

我才有與你相戀的籌碼。

為了你，我想要長大。

為了你，我要變成更好的人。

請你，再等一等我吧。

姊姊。


End file.
